¿Una aventura de Piratas?
by Blue Lulu
Summary: Xsover ¿Hasta donde puede llegar el ocio? Hasta la perla negra... al parecer Una historia muy... rara... aparicio de muchisos alteregos, de Elizabeth Swan, Will Turner y nuestro Amado Jack Sparrow! ¡UN AVISO! LEER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Full metal Alchemist, ni los de Piratas del caribe, son míos, el único personaje "Mío" (ya que esta basado en un personaje de Full metal) es Noy Mustang, que ni el apellido me pertenece XD

**Advertencia: **Yaoi –Relaciones explicitas entre dos hombres- lemmon –coito- y Shounen Ai –Relación leve entre dos hombres-

**Aclaratoria:** Aquí se omite el final de la película, Ed y Al vuelven a su mundo y Alphonse H. no muere, junto a los de su lado destruyen el portal y Aru aun tiene el cabello largo xD

¿Una aventura de piratas?

Primer capitulo: ¿Noy Mustang y Jack Sparrow?

Era verano y cuidad central estaba sufriendo una ola de calor tremenda, lo cual ocasionaba que cierta persona se pusiera colérico

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH ODIO EL CALOR! –Gritaba, agitando su brazo mecánico, mientras caminaba con unos simple pantalones blancos y una franela negra sin mangas

- Nii-san, deja de quejarte –reprendió su hermano, el cual cargaba unos pantalones negros de franja blanca a los lados y una camiseta blanca con negro

- ¿Cómo quieres que deje de quejarme si este sol me fríe? –pregunto el rubio enojado

- Cerrando la boca, no creo que sea tan difícil, Edo-kun –se burlo una rubia de ojos acaramelados que acaba de llegar, traía el cabello inusualmente suelto, una franela de mangas grandes azul claro y unos pantalones blancos por debajo de las rodillas

- El mundo conspira contra mi, ¿verdad? –pregunto Edward mientras miraba a la teniente coronel

- Puede ser… -murmuro el oji-canela

- ¿Por qué no inventas algo? Todos sabemos que eres un experto en la creación de nuevos círculos de transmutación –animo Riza

- Si me van a dejar en paz, encantado –refunfuño mientras se volteaba y se iba

- ¿Por qué siempre mi Nii-san se enoja de nada? –se pregunto Al

- es un misterio Al –le sonrió la rubia

Alphonse le devolvió la sonrisa y luego fijo su mirada en toda la plaza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2 Días habían pasado desde la pequeña charla y Ed se había encerrado en su habitación, saliendo apenas para comer e ir al baño, si entraban al cuarto se podía ver al rubio arrodillado en el suelo, con un montón de hojas de papeles regados en la cama y mesa con diferentes círculos bastantes peculiares

- ¡Ah! Ninguno me sale como quiero… ¿Qué tal si….? –tomo una hoja y dibujo un circulo grande, luego, dentro de el, otro un poco mas pequeño y dentro del mismo una "P" para próximamente, iniciar a dibujar figuras de tal forma que pareciera que ellas formaban la "P"

Cuando lo termino y lo paso a limpio, lo miro detenidamente y sintió la necesidad de juntar sus manos y probarlo

- ¿De todas formas… que me puede pasar? –Se pregunto, logrando convencerse, juntando sus manos en forma de palmada, para previamente tocar la orilla del circulo, para su sorpresa, brillo- ¿¡Pero que demonios!? –Intento levantarse, pero el brillo se hizo tan intenso que lo cegó, provocando que su mano metálica se apoyara justamente en el círculo, causando que se hundiera- ¡AH! ¡No! –grito, intentando sacar el brazo, pero era imposible, lo único que lograba era hundirse mas rápido. Tal era su miedo y desesperación que no noto el cambio en su cuerpo

Su brazo y pierna metálicos se volvieron extremidades normales

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Miren! Esta despertando –escuchaba de forma lejana

- Cállate idiota –el que hablaba ahora era una mujer, de pronto sintió a alguien cerca de su cuerpo y una mano que se posaba sobre su frente- ¿me escuchas? –pregunto, el entreabrió los ojos y asintió

Poco a poco su visión fue recuperándose, notando así el techo de madera, al igual que las paredes… el suelo… todo

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

- ¿Don… Donde estoy? –pregunto

- En "Perla negra" –contesto la mujer- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Edward Elric –contesto, ya mirándole, era muy guapa: piel cremosa ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro que llegaba por la mitad de la espalda un poco ondulado, ojos gris oscuro, le recordaba a alguien, le recordaba a…

- Eso es imposible –contesto la chica, sentándose a su lado- Edward Elric es uno de los mayores piratas de todo el caribe

Así que estaba en el caribe y otro Edward existía, entendía perfectamente…

Espera…

¿ESTABA EN EL CARIBE? ¿EXISTIA OTRO EDWARD? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASABA?

Se levanto instantáneamente

- No entiendo NADA –dijo mientras miraba a la chica, luego noto algo- ¡¿Qué le paso a mi brazo y pierna!? –pregunto sorprendido mientras los miraba, estaban normales, si ninguna muestra de que el _Automail_ estuviese antes

La pelinegra solo levanto una ceja

- Ehh… -intento hablar Es al darse cuenta de sus palabras no mentales

- ¿Por qué tanto grito? –pregunto un hombre desde la puerta

- ¡Capitán! –grito la pelinegra

Ed levanto la mirada, ¿así que el era el capitán eh? No tenia un gran porte, al contrario, su apariencia le daba un poco de risa (NdK: ¬¬ ¿Cómo quede decir eso?) era alto, llevaba ropajes oscuros y algo sucios, cabello negro y largo, bastante enmarañado con algunas cuentas en la parte delantera, llevaba una pañoleta y un gorro encima de ella, bigote poco poblado y barba un tanto larga separada con dos trenzas, con algunas cuentas y en los dedos llevaban unos anillos

- Ne… ¿y tu eres el capitán? –pregunto el rubio

- Por supuesto –contesto con un tono un tanto pedante

- Dice que se llama Edward Elric –intervino la pelinegra

- Pues no se parece al Edward que nosotros conocemos –observo el capitán, mirándolo detenidamente- al contrario, tiene una cara de inocente, no creo que sea capas de hacerle algo a alguien

- Yo lo confundiría con un ángel –bromeo la chica, provocando un fuerte rubor en el alquimista, no sabia por que, pero ella le ponía los nervios de punta… como cierto superior suyo… negó con la cabeza frenéticamente ¿Qué diablo estaba pensando?

- Podrían decirme por lo menos… ¿sus nombres? Yo les dije el mío –pidió recelosamente el rubio

- Yo soy el capitán Jack Sparrow, no lo olvides –dijo Jack pedante

- ¿Capitán Jack Espárragos? –pregunto Ed confundido

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de la pelinegra

- ¡¡¡JACK SPARROW!!! –grito el otro, indignado por el sobrenombre puesto por el alquimista

- Esta bien, esta bien, pero no hay necesidad de gritar –pidió Edo tapándose los oídos

- Yo me llamo Noy, soy la mano derecha del capitán –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal si entras a la tripulación mientras recuerdas de donde vienes?

- Es que… yo recuerdo de donde vengo, pero no me creerán –susurro

- No puedes saberlo si no nos lo dices –ánimo Jack

- Yo… vengo de otro mundo, o dimensión, donde se puede usar alquimia, no es la primera vez que me pasa, y entiendo que no me crean… es decir… ¿Quién creería que vengo de un mundo donde la alquimia se desarrolla mas que la ciencia y que las personas de ese mundo son iguales a las de este excepto por la personalidad?

Jack y Noy no dijeron nada

- Tiene sentido… -apoyo una voz a sus espaldas

Los tres voltearon, y a Edward le dio un vuelco en el corazón ¿Hughes? Se parecía mas al de su dimensión que el que había conocido en Alemania, llevaba un pantalón negro, con unas botas raídas del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una pañoleta negra con bordes blancos en la cabeza, sonreía abiertamente a las tres personas frente a el

- ¿Por qué dices que tiene sentido Maes? –pregunto Noy, mirando al pirata

- Eso explicaría el porque del nombre y su parecido a nuestro "Gran amigo" –contesto, haciendo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras- además de que me ve como si viera a un fantasma, seguramente conoce a alguien igual a mi… ¿cierto?

Edo trago con fuerza

- Esto… si, conocí a alguien igual a ti… pero lo mataron –no tenia idea por que le decía eso, pero tenia la extraña sensación de que si se lo señalaba lograría convencerle

- ¿Cómo lo mataron? –pregunto interesado el hombre con la pañoleta negra en la cabeza mientas se sentaba a su lado

- Sabia demasiado –contesto encogiendo los hombros- descubrió a los responsables de la guerra que acabo con un centenar de personas y destruyo un pueblo completo, yo me entere poco tiempo después… fue… -bajo la mirada- aunque no lo demostré… horrible para mi, no se lo dije a nadie, el era como la figura paterna que jamás tuve, si, es cierto, era un poco estresante y obsesionado con su hija, pero se preocupaba por mi y por mi hermano –se llevo una mano al rostro, ocultando sus ojos ya brillosos

Nunca había tenido a nadie que se preocupara por el, por su puesto, aparte de su hermano y cuando parecía tener a esa persona, el destino se lo arrebataba

Siguió hundiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que unos brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo maternal y dulce, Noy lo atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que colocara su cabeza en el hueco del cuello, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, provocando el adormecimiento del Fullmetal

- Yo quiero que se quede –dijo la chica mientras miraba con ternura al chico que yacía dormido en sus brazos

- Yo no tengo ningún problema –contesto Maes

- Mm.… esta bien, que se quede –sentencio Jack

Noy le hubiese abrazado si no tuviese a Ed dormido en sus brazos

Ya todo aclarado, Noy dejo delicadamente al alquimista de acero en la cama, el cual dormía placidamente, luego se levanto y le miro con dulzura

- Mama… -susurro entre sueños el rubio mientras cambiaba de posición

La chica sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, luego se retiro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ed fue despertado por Noy un rato después, para ese entonces la luna bañaba toda lo que encontraba: Mar y barco

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser la cocina, en los cuales encontró varios conocidos: Havoc, Breda, Ross… se sorprendió al ver a Scar y a Lust (No quien era antes de ser transmutada, ya que su piel era pálida) Noy se aclaro la garganta, provocando que todos le miraran

- Desde este momento y hasta nuevo aviso, este chico formara parte de la tripulación, se llama Edward, pero tiene prohibido preguntarle el apellido… ¿entendido? –la afirmación general paso por toda la mesa

La pelinegra guió a Edo a una de las dos sillas desocupadas, entre Jack y Maes

- Vamos chico, come todo lo que desees –animo Hughes mientras le daba una palmada amistosa en la espalda

- Esto… bueno –sonrió, y empezó a comer (NdK: es decir, empezó a tragar como si no hubiese mañana xD)

A pese de que no mirada ni a los lados o al frente, Edward podía sentir las miradas y susurros de los tripulantes debido a la orden de Noy de no preguntar su apellido, mas no se inmuto, no era la primera vez que desconfiaban de el

Aparte de eso, la cena paso sin ningún contratiempo

- Ah, delicioso –suspiro Ed mientras se sobaba el estomago

De pronto callo en cuenta de algo: Si estaba casi todos los subordinados del Taisa ¿Dónde estaba el?

- Capitán –llamo Edo a Jack

- ¿Si?

- ¿hay algún tripulante que se apellide Mustang?

Para su sorpresa, los tripulantes que escucharon la pregunta (incluido Jack) empezaron a reír

- ¿Qué?

- Hombre –rió Noy- Me llamo Noy Mustang

… Continuara…

O uno de los caps mas largos que he hecho en mi desdichada vida, comentarios! Plis!


	2. Aviso

_**AVISO**_

A todas las personas que seguían el primer capitulo del fic ¿Una aventura de piratas? Debo informales algo… Mi computadora de estropeo y con ella **TODAS** las cosas que tenia, ya casi terminaba el segundo capitulo del fic y lo perdí… debido a eso tendrán que esperar mas… lo siento mucho, pero como compensación, subiré el segundo capitulo junto con un bonus Lemmon Me agradaría bastante si ustedes eligieran a la pareja del bonus…

Disculpándose con todo el corazón y esperando que no me maten se despide

Kagime Eiri Black


End file.
